The present invention relates to an keyboard, and more particularly relates to a keyboard well adapted for use in data input on a word processor and a computer machines.
Conventional keyboards for such applications are roughly classified into three types, i.e. a Kana exclusive type, an Alphabet exclusive type and a combination type. In the case of the Kana exclusive type keyboard, keys are arranged according to JIS regulation and Kana (the Japanese syllabary) characters are marked on the keys. Whereas, in the case of the Alphabet exclusive type keyboard, keys are arranged according to ASC11 regulation and Alphabetic characters are marked on the keys. Due to no interchangeability between the types, a keyboard of one type is not usable for the other type.
Interchangeability is more or less improved by use of a combination type keyboard in which Kana and Alphabetic characters are marked together on same keys. Despite this advantage, the combination type keyboard has a great disadvantage that there is no visual indication of the mode (Kana or Alphabet) currently in operation.
There is one more disadvantage common to conventional keyboards. A keyboard is generally provided with character input keys and function keys. Because the positions of the function keys are fixed on the board, it is infeasible to freely change the positions of the function keys depending on operation demands.